Seven Minutes: Hetalia
by Shion-Ouji
Summary: You were invited to the Vargas home to celebrate along with other nations, countries, cities and more.Seven minutes. Get up and have a moment with them. Reader/Various Giving Hetalia lots of love!
1. Britain?

**THIS WILL BE MY FIRST HETALIA FIC. FORGIVE ME IF I DO SOMETHINGS THAT MAKE IT OOC.  
>I ONLY OWN LUXEMBOURG I DON'T OWN HETALIA.<strong>

You walked to the Vargas home with your brother Germany. Of course, no one knew you exactly because you were like Canada... You hardly ever spoke. This would be your first time going to a world-wide nations party. Everyone would be there, the allies, the axis powers, the Nordics, Baltics and all of the such including cities. Germany had pulled you out from your comfortable bed, threatening to use moves he learned from Japan. You shot up from your bed after hearing "fighting moves" and "Japan". He had put you in the nicest clothes you had in your closet. A sleeveless dress that went a little below your knees but was quite fluffly. A line square neck sleeveless ruffle cotton lolita dress in all honesty, Germany was quite shocked that you had something like that in your amount of boyish clothes. He had forced your semi-curled white hair into a neat and loose braid that was over your shoulder. The same shock happened to you because you didn't know your brother could do something like this all in one hour.  
>"Big bruder... I don't understand vhy I must go..." You never were a party person. He clutched onto your hand to make sure you didn't escape.<br>"If you vere asking if you could leave then, _nein. _You should at least come to be polite," You furrowed your eyebrows, this is what you get for being a talkative person at conferences. The door swung open Italy looked at you with a confused expression on his face.  
>"Ve~ Luxembourg it's so surprising to see-a you at these parties-a!" He gave you kiss on both cheeks as the greeting. It was kind of disappointing to see that you were seven inches taller than Italy in high-heels.<br>"Yes, vell, I didn't have much of a say in the matter..." you side-glanced at Germany. Italy pulled you inside and Germany was trying as fast as he could to remove your jacket to continue talking to the other nations.  
>"This is Germany's little sister Luxembourg."<br>"_Guten Abend_." You slightly prayed that the dress wasn't showing too much. Everyone went back to what they were doing.  
>England walked up to you, "G-Good evening,"<br>You had only noticed him when your messenger bag was pushed out of the in order for someone to sit on the couch. You sipped on your wine. You took a side glance, he noticed you... And he was cute, despite what the other female countries said. He was way more than average. But sadly, you weren't you were just average.  
>"Luxembourg, correct?" He asked some-what embarrassed that he didn't remember your name.<br>"Ah, yes vell... That's me."  
>"Oh, well, are you enjoying yourself? You seem like a wall-flower just sitting here in such a stunning dress."<br>"Vell, thank you very much for the compliment but, I'm fine with being a vall-flower. I can honestly say you are a gentleman for saying that."  
>Your favorite song played it was a slow song. Diamonds by The Seatbelts.<br>"Vill you dance vith me England?" You pulled him and onto the make-shift dancefloor. You placed his hands on your waist and you placed your hands on his shoulders. You both swayed back and forth. You looked about, Russia was dancing with Tokyo. Germany was dancing with Slovenia. You got whistles from America and France all throughout the song. You slowly shut your eyes and hummed the lyrics.

_**Something that you do**_  
><em><strong>I really can't explain<strong>_  
><em><strong>The way you make me smile<strong>_  
><em><strong>The way you make me love you when you're shining<strong>_

_**Diamonds don't make promises or decieve me**_  
><em><strong>They don't lie<strong>_  
><em><strong>All they do is shine like the sun<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stars up in the sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>I see them in your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can I see them now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yes, I see them now<strong>_

_**Little diamonds, please don't go away**_  
><em><strong>Let me love you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can I keep you near<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me hold you, dear, ever more<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't know what it is<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your magic sparkle kiss<strong>_  
><em><strong>Little diamonds, I'm yours<strong>_

_**Twinkling like a melody in the twilight**_  
><em><strong>Ever clear, made in heaven, some are cold<strong>_  
><em><strong>And some are perfect cuts<strong>_  
><em><strong>While some are in the rough<strong>_  
><em><strong>All so beautiful<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're so beautiful<strong>_

_**Little diamonds**_  
><em><strong>Don't you go away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me love you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can I keep you near<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me hold you, dear, for all time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't know what it is<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your sparkle with a kiss<strong>_  
><em><strong>Little diamonds<strong>_  
><em><strong>Little diamonds<strong>_  
><em><strong>Be mine<strong>_

You two just kept swaying back and forth to the song. Once the song was over you were inwardly sad, it was so sad for a good song to end. You went back to what you were doing before

**The Party In Full** **Swing**

Italy, drunken and giddy, asked all the girls to leave the room in order for the boys to agree to something or whatever. You sighed and was pushed out by Hungary. Then you realized something, Hungary stayed in the room.  
>"<em>Gottverdammt<em>! Vhy is Hungary in the room?"  
>A few minutes after drinking the equivalent to a whole bottle of wine then finally opened doors. You swayed at first but was caught by England-san. You blushed. America shoved a top-hat in front of you.<br>"Okay, Luxembourg pick from the hat." You had pulled out a small piece of paper with book titles written on it.  
>You furrowed your eyebrows. Soon after, America explained the main rules of the game. England immediately stood up and went to the closet opening the door so that you could go in first. You blushed since you had a very big, crush on England since he was the only one who tried to talk to you. You had one huge problem on your hands, you didn't know how to exactly play this game or even know what to do. England shut the door behind him.<br>"England? Vhere are you?" You reached out your hands to grab something or England just to make sure you weren't in here with some weirdo. He gave his reply, "Right here luv, I'll come and get you."  
>Two arms wrapped around your waist, which startled you. You slightly smelled tea and rum, so you assumed that it was England.<br>"England! I found you!" You wrapped your arms around him. You looked up to see him kiss you. It was sweet and short.  
>"I've been vaiting for you to do that the vhole party." You murmured and you initiated the kiss this time only to make it more feverish. He pinned you to the back wall and pulled on the zipper, teasing you. You nipped gently on his bottom lip.<br>"Seven minutes is up- WOOHOO! Go Britain get some!" A flash from a digital camera. Germany looked surprised and acted like nothing happened. The two of you spent your night in the guest bedroom continuing where you left off.


	2. America?

**THIS CHAPTER WAS IN COLLABORATION WITH AlfredFeliLovi. WE OWN LANCASTER, I MADE UP THE NAME SHE MADE UP THE CHARACTER DESIGN AND SOME OF THE PERSONALITY. WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!  
><strong>**WRITTEN BY: ALFREDFELILOVI  
>EDITED BY: DREAMS AT 12AM<br>IDEA BY: DREAMS AT 12AM & ALFREDFELILOVI**

You held onto your brother's arm tightly as you approached the Vargas home. You can see it in the distance all the details on the house described the Vargas brothers perfectly- gold trim, fancy water fountains and a very nice duel stairway leading up to the main entrance. You flattened out your maroon colored silk dress and curled your creme hair with your finger. It was a nervous moment as your brother rang the doorbell. The door opened quickly and there appeared Italy, wearing a plain white tee and jeans.  
>"England! Lancaster! Welcome-a to my-a party!"<br>You curtsied.  
>"Greetings Italy and, thank you for inviting us to your party" England said.<br>You and your brother removed your coats and placed them on a hook. Your brother wore a nice pair of clothes, which was a sweatshirt and jeans. Not a bad choice of clothes in your opinion.

England led the way into the main room where everyone was. Music played while people talked and others danced. You saw familiar counties such as Russia and Austria. America was explaining something to China. He glanced around the room for a second and saw you and England. America rushed over ignoring China.

"England and Lancaster!" He said while shaking hands with England, then he looked at you and hugged you.

"I feel as though I haven't seen you for forever!"

You became nervous and blushed not knowing what to say. You didn't return the hug back.

You two have known each other for the longest time and always acted like siblings. Once America grew big you two split apart for his sake. He had more responsibility because of him being a country and you just being a city. If you needed something brother England would help you get it. Your feelings changed after you haven't seen him for years. He looked very handsome, but he still acted the same. It was cute and stupid at the same time. You were in love with him.

"G-good day Master A-America" You said trying to hide your face.

"No need to be so formal. This is a party!" He said

You nodded to him and apologized.

"I'm going to get something to drink, please excuse me" and you left to go to the refreshment table.

You grabbed some punch and took tiny sips. Then one of your favorite songs started to play. It was Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down. You finished your punch and ran over to the dance floor.

_I took a walk around the world  
>to ease my troubled mind<br>I left my body laying somewhere  
>In the sands of time<br>But I watched the world float  
>To the dark side of the moon<em>

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

_I watched the world float  
>To the dark side of the moon<br>After all I knew it had to be  
>Something to do with you<br>I really don't mind what happens now and then  
>As long as you'll be my friend at the end<em>

_If I go crazy then will you still  
>Call me Superman?<br>__If I'm alive and well, will you be  
>There a-holding my hand?<br>I'll keep you by my side  
>With my superhuman might<br>Kryptonite_

Dancing away, you started to sing the lyrics.

Then someone tapped you on your shoulder. You looked over. It was America standing there smiling while holding out his hand.

"Please dance with me?"

You accepted the dance proposal. He spun you around, lifted you up into the air, and did some other tricks. You and America talked for about an hour while you danced to all different songs.

It was like a dream come true.

**Hours Later...**

"Seven minutes is up- WOOHOO! Go Britain get some!" A flash from a digital camera.  
>Germany looked surprised and acted like nothing happened. Your face turned red feeling embarrassed about your brothers actions. England and Luxembourg's faces were red also. They slammed the door and came out with their clothes on properly. Italy got up and snatched the top hat.<p>

"Pick-a item from-a the hat!"

You looked at the closet worried about who you were going to get. Slowly you reached into the hat and felt around. You grabbed something that was soft and pulled it out. It was a small plush H. You then raised it in the air.

"Who's is this?" you asked

France took you over to the closet

"Your partnear will be in zere shortly." He said looking at you

He pushed you in closing the door behind you. You tripped over your own feet falling onto the floor

"Ow..."

You sat up and crawled up into a ball placing your head on your knees and closing your eyes. You hear England yelling about something but you couldn't make out the words. The door swung open and a person got pushed in too.

"Nothing crazy you two!" France said while closing the door

The person did the same thing and tripped over their feet, falling on top of you.

"Ow! That hurt..."

You found out it was America! You squirmed trying to move out from under him. He jolted up.

"I'm sorry! Are you O.K. Lancaster? I didn't mean to fall on you. I was push-" You put a finger to his mouth.

"It's fine." You said trying to smile but instead your face turned red.

He moved off of you. Your eyes were already adjusted to the light and you can make out what he was doing. America's face was also red.

"So what did the H stand for?" You asked trying to break the awkwardness.

"Hero!" He said happily

It got quiet

"You don't have to do anything we can just stay in here." You said breaking the silence looking at him.

"Erm... Lancaster?" He said

"Yes Amer-" Before you could finish, he was kissing you, pushing you against the wall.

You were very stiff, but loosened up. He licked your lips hinting you for an opening. You let him in. You let him take control as he cupped your face. Both of you were breathing hard.

"I-I'm sorry I should've thought before I acted." He said

You looked at him, leaned forward, and kissed him.

"I love you America"

He looked at you with a surprised glance and then smiled.

"That's great!" He lunged forward and kissed you again. It was a long passionate kiss. He trailed his fingers up your back. Letting out a small shiver from his touch, you drape your arms around his neck.

The door swung open with the light seeping in. France took a picture.

"This is going in ze scrapbook!" he exclaimed while looking at the picture

Your face turned completely red. America smiled as he got up and tackled France.

"So not cool dude! Give it!" he said

France got out from under America and ran away laughing. You slipped out of the closet while everyone was distracted by America and France. You went over and sat on a chair looking down with your face still red.

**About 30 minutes later...**

America came back out of breath. France was somewhere probably celebrating his victory by placing the picture in a scrapbook or something.

America walked up to you.

"Um, sorry 'bout that..." He said

You looked up

"It's O.K." you said smiling

He pulled over a chair and sat next to you whispering in your ear every so often.

**That Night...**

You slept right next to America, being held in his arms.

It was the best day ever...

**Alfie: WWAAAII~ It's done!**  
><strong>Nate: YYAAAY well, I'm like gonna take a rest and omnomnom on pocky like Poland!<br>A & N: WELL, BYE-BYE! LOTS OF LUV FROM ALFIE & NATE 3 **


	3. Russia?

**Written by AlfredFeliLovi and Dreams At 12AM**

**Editing from Dreams At 12AM**

**Character design by AlfredFeliLovi and Dreams At 12AM**

**Alfie: This chapter is more awkward than the last one (America) I wrote… Beware  
>Nate: ! Uh, well we don't own Hetalia<strong>

_**7 Minutes In Heaven**_

You skipped down the street happily. Your royal blue dress fluttered in the wind. You glanced over your shoulder  
>"Walk faster big broder" you said smiling<p>

Japan looked at you slightly smiling

"Be careful you might trip" He warned

"That will never happen! My broder will save me!" you said joyfully

Both of you approached the Vargas home up the duel stairways. Pressing the doorbell multiple times, Italy appeared at the door.

"Japan, welcome-a to my-a party!" he said and looked at you

"This is my little sister, Tokyo." Japan said introducing you

"Greetings Mr. Italy! I heard many things about you from Japan. Thank you for inviting us to your party." You said

Italy smiled and escorted you into his house. You removed your coats placing them on a hook.

You skipped around, interested in everything. Then, you skipped in a room with glass walls. It was magnificent with the colors. It was around sunset time and the sky was orange, pink, yellow, and many other colors. You skipped over and pressed your face up to the window. There was a garden filled with many flowers ranging from roses, tulips, and sunflowers.

"It's pretty, da?" someone said

Looking over to see who said that, you saw a man wearing an un-tucked dress shirt and black slacks. Instantly you knew who it was from your brother descriptions of the countries – Russia.

"Yes it is" you said to him

"I'm Russia" he said "and you are?"

"Tokyo" you said "Japan's little sister."

"Oh it's wonderful to meet you" Russia said looking back out the window

"Do you like sunflowers?" he asked

"I do! They grow very tall with bright colors! Why might you ask?"

"I was just wondering" he said

You went over and talked to him nonstop for about thirty minutes.

Latvia entered the room

"Mr. R-Russia sir, China would like to speak to you." He said

Russia looked at you and said –

"Well, I'll see you later." And he started to walk out of the room. He stopped, glanced back and smiled, then continued out. You felt depressed because both of you shared similar interests and you had so much to say. You looked back out to see the sunflowers. Depressed, you walked out of the room.

_**Hours Later…**_

"This is going in ze scrapbook!" France said

America got up and tackled France.

"So not cool dude! Give it!" America said smiling

France got out from under America and ran away with America following.

Poland grabbed the hat and spun around stopping at you.

"Your turn!" he said looking at you

You looked at Japan then Russia. Japan had a worried look on his face. Looking back, you with that you could get Russia. You reached in and felt around. Pulling out a sunflower sticker, you immediately knew who you got. Raising it in the air, Russia looked at you and smiled.

"Looks like it's my turn." And he escorted you over to the closet

Japan looked even more worried than before.

"Only, like, 7 minutes guys!" Poland said while closing the door.  
>Once the door closed, Russia pinned you to the wall kissing you passionately. You can feel him smirking while kissing you. It was a surprise but you calmed down. He pulled back looking at you. You looked back smiling and panting from the lack of oxygen. He leaned forward licking your collarbone. He reached his hands up your back unzipping your dress letting it fall. You unbuttoned his shirt to see a muscular chest. He pushed you to the floor still kissing you. You moaned from the pain and pleasure. He nibbled your bottom lip asking for an entrance, as you allowed. He moves down your body licking you. You slipped his shirt off and then entwining your fingers in his hair, nibbled his ear. Unbuttoning his pants, he trailed his fingers up and down your inner thigh. You moaned from his cold touch.<p>

The door swung open and a flash from the polarized camera.

"Whoa, Russia!" Poland exclaimed looking at both of you.

Your face turned red. Russia looked over and glared at him.

"Don't you dare move or I'll kill you with my pickaxe." He said

Poland looked frightened and dropped the picture.

"Good choice… now you can leave." Russia said to Poland

Poland backed away slowly and went back to the others. Russia got off of you and sighed. You hugged him.

"Thank you Russia, I love you." You whispered

Both of you put your clothes back on, collected the picture, and sat down on a couch holding hands.

_**That Night…**_

You continued where you left off…

**Alfie: Whoo~ that was one craazy chapter!  
>Nate: Speak for yourself! I have to edit this...this...<br>Alfie: Stuff?  
>Nate: This is what you would call a lemon sweetie.<br>Alfie: Well, that's just lovely!  
>Nate: Germany (OUR COSPLAY GROUP GERMANY) tried to get into my pants again America...<br>Alfie: Gah! Don't say that here! Italy, they'll get the wrong idea!  
>Nate: He touched my pants so, he tried to get into my pants. In the library of all places!<br>Alfie: He was trying to get your phone from your hoodie pocket!  
>Nate: Still counts...<br>Alfie: ARGH! I give up! He had a good reason to!  
>Nate: No he didn't! <strong>


	4. Canada?

**HOPE IT'S GOOD SO FAR 3 YOU ARE NOW RHODE ISLAND, AMERICA'S LITTLE, LITTLE SISTER.  
>SONGS RECOMMENDED TO LISTEN TO WHILE READING<br>_BABY DON'T CRY - NAMIE AMURO_  
><em>COME- NAMIE AMURO<em>  
><em>FINAL DISTANCE (M-FLO REMIX) - UTADA HIKARU<em>  
><em>EVERYTIME WE TOUCH (YANOU CANDLE MIX) - CASCADA<em>  
><em>NEVER KNEW I NEEDED - NE-YO<em>  
><em>SO SICK - NE-YO<br>SEXY LOVE - NE-YO (SONG USED IN THIS CHAPTER)  
>BECAUSE OF YOU - NE-YO<br>ARU SHITSUJI NO NICHIJOU - DAISUKE ONO/SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS/GIOTTO-VONGOLA PRIMO _**

You walked down the hill in your leather jacket. You didn't exactly enjoy America's flashy-ness. He wanted you to come along since apparently, Italy was dangerous. He tried to boost your confidence, saying the dress was cute among other things. You had a bandage on below your right eye. Lately, your place was getting really dangerous. You heard from big sister Johnston that someone had chopped up their wife and tried to burn them in a fireplace at her place. Gangs were increasing and it felt as though no one could even bring your spirits talked to Luxembourg numerous times before to feel better but, it felt as though no one could cheer you up this time...  
>You clutched the excess fabric from the dress. It was big sis Johnston's so, it was a little too big near the cleavage section. The tube-top dress was a dark lavender color that was two or three inches above her knees. She was 5'10" so the dress didn't exactly fit your curves near your waist and hips. You wore the mid-calf boots you got from your big sisters and big brothers since you loved to walk in the snow just to leave imprints in the semi-frozen snow. You slouched a little to make yourself seem shorter. The door swung open and there stood Italy all smiles.<br>"I-Italy, it's nice to meet you..." Your voice barely came out as a whisper. Luxembourg peeked through the door to see who it was she squealed with delight at the sight of seeing you. Italy moved on to other things.  
>"Oh Luxembourg, how have you been?"<br>"Vell, and you?"  
>"Depressed... You seem happy, did something happen?"<br>"I just met the most vonderful guy! You're vearing a dress! No extra details?" You two walked over to the food.  
><em>Oh, this is my favorite song!<em> You dragged someone random to the dance-floor, whom you thought was Luxembourg. The song began to play  
><strong><em> [Verse 1]<em>**  
><strong><em>She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up<em>**  
><strong><em>Just one touch<em>**  
><strong><em>And I errupt like a volcano and cover her with my love<em>**  
><strong><em>Baby girl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)<em>**  
><strong><em>And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)<em>**  
><strong><em>Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)<em>**  
><strong><em>When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)<em>**  
><strong><em>Baby girl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)<em>**

**_[Chorus]_**  
><strong><em>Sexy love girl the things you do<em>**  
><strong><em>(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh I love making love to you<em>**  
><strong><em>Baby girl you know you're my (sexy love...)<em>**

**_[Verse 2]_**  
><strong><em>I'm so addicted to her she's the sweetest drug<em>**  
><strong><em>Just enough<em>**  
><strong><em>Still too much say that I'm simp and I'm sprung all of the above<em>**  
><strong><em>I can't help she makes me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)<em>**  
><strong><em>And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)<em>**  
><strong><em>Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)<em>**  
><strong><em>When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, baby girl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)<em>**

**_[Chorus]_**  
><strong><em>Sexy love girl the things you do<em>**  
><strong><em>(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh I love making love to you<em>**  
><strong><em>Say baby girl you know you're my (sexy love...)<em>**

**_[Verse 3]_**  
><strong><em>Oh baby what we do it makes the sun come up<em>**  
><strong><em>Keep on lovin' 'til it goes back down<em>**  
><strong><em>And I don't know what I'd do if I would lose your touch<em>**  
><strong><em>That's why I'm always keepin' you around... my sexy love<em>**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
><strong><em>Sexy love girl the things you do (things you do baby)<em>**  
><strong><em>(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you (keep me runnin' back to you)<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh I love (I love) making love to you<em>**  
><strong><em>Say baby girl you know you're my (sexy love...)<em>**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
><strong><em>Sexy love girl the things you do (sexy love)<em>**  
><strong><em>Keep me sprung, keep running back to you (runnin' back to<em>**_ you)_  
><strong><em>Oh<em>_ I love making love to you_**  
><strong><em>Say baby girl you know you're my (sexy love...)<em>**

**_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up_**  
><strong><em>Just one touch<br>_**

You hummed the song to yourself and dancing like you normally would swinging your hips back and fourth and twirling every now and then. You danced and danced and saw that you were dancing alone the person you were with disappeared. Man, you felt really awkward in the dress and decided to change. The song was over before you knew it. You grabbed the backpack you always carried around with you and changed in Italy's bathroom. There was hardly anyone upstairs so you didn't lock the door. You unzipped the dress and watched it fall onto the tiled floor. After, you changed into a pair of shorts that were six inches above your knees and a pair of thigh high socks. You were about to clip on a bra with straps but someone walked in. You gasped in shock.  
>"DUDE! GET OUTTA HERE!" You threw your boot at the stranger. He ran out of there ASAP.<br>You slammed the door shut and _locked_ it like you should have done in the beginning. You clipped the bra on and wore a white tank-top underneath a loose long-sleeve striped shirt. You frustrated with the laces of the boots and just decided to zip it up then lace it. You groaned in frustration and walked out of the bathroom with only one shoe on. He was standing outside the bathroom playing with a white bear. He was just sitting on the carpeted floor. You slid against the wall and found your shoe being thrown at the guy by the bear.  
>"Who're you?" It asked in a childish voice.<br>"I'm Canada, your owner."  
>"Who're you?" It looked in your direction.<br>"Me? I'm Rhode Island. Nice to meet you Mister Bear!" It looked so cute. Mister Canada looked at his feet then yours.  
>"Miss Rhode Island, your laces aren't tied." He pointed at them. You sighed and placed the other shoe on. You struggled with the laces on those too. Canada put the bear down to help you to not struggle.<p>

_**Hours after that**_

You and Canada talked for a while and saw Tokyo come out of the closet with hickies near her collarbone and neck. You had no idea where Luxembourg was and it seemed like America had hooked up with Lancaster.  
>"Okay, so it's like, my turn to pick someone to, like, chose someone to pick from the hat so, like, pick something." The hat was placed in your lap. You placed your hand inside only to hear an awkward crunching sound of a leaf. You looked in your palm to see bits and pieces of a maple leaf.<br>France and Poland shoved you into the closet along with Canada.  
>There was an awkward silence and so you decided to ask something that was bothering you for a while.<br>"Uh, how much did you, uhm, see...?"  
>"I couldn't exactly see much with how accurate your aim was..." You hid your face in your hands. You were such a tomboy. You gave up trying to hide your face and looked at Canada. He kissed you gently and abruptly.<br>"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- I mean, it just -" You kissed him to make him shut up.  
>"Canada, for the love of God and all that is holy, would you <em>please, please<em> shut up and kiss me?" You liked him since helped guys first started talking. No, you liked him soo much that every time you even heard his voice you felt your heart would skip a beat. You pressed your lips into his and placed his hands on your waist. The door swung open and a flash appeared.  
>The two of you rushed out blush on your faces and america was waving the picture around saying what a good couple you two were. Sadly, no one knew who Canada was but the two of you, in your own little world just held hands on the couch and shared a kiss here and there.<p>

_**A few hours during the after party**_

"Hey, big brother, can I get that picture?" You asked he handed it to your and didn't see the small smile on your face. The two of you, Canada and you, were in a sweet kiss and embrace. The two of you were inseparable after that. And you still had the picture in your wallet.

**NATE: WOO! MY CANADA THINGIE IS COMPLETE!**  
><strong>ALFIE: WHO'S CANADA?<strong>  
><strong>NATE: ... ER, WELL, REVIEW. REVIEWS GIVE YOU MORE CHAPTERS MORE CHAPTERS MEANS MORE HETALIA. MORE HETALIA MEANS, WE'LL BE ABLE TO GET IT TO THE TOP FIVE, OF THE TOP 100!<br>A & N: LOTS OF LUV FROM US! BYE-BYE! **


	5. Austria?

**Writers- AlfredFeliLovi & Dreams At 12AM**

**Editing- Dreams At 12AM**

**Character Design by AlfredFeliLovi & Dreams At 12AM**

**We don't own Hetalia we just own New York**

**7 Minutes in Heaven**

Running to the Vargas home wearing a lovely white Victorian dress and Mary Jane shoes. You had white bows in your hair, wrists, neck, and around your ankles. It was quite the adorable outfit. Your brother and sister were already at the party. Your platinum wavy hair was flowing in the wind as you raced to the door.

You rang the doorbell to the Vargas home and there appeared Italy at the door. Out of breath you said -

"Hello Master Italy. I'm sorry for arriving late."

"It's-a fine to me! As long as you came I'm-a happy." he said smiling

He welcomed you in to the main room where everyone was. Everyone there looked very happy. You let out a long breath and smiled. Looking for your brother, you bumped someone.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bumped into you!" you said with your face turning red from embarrassment.

"It'sh fine." The person said

You looked up to see a tall slender man. He had brown hair with a curl located on his part. He wore a very nice formal black long coat, white dress shirt with a vest, black slacks, and a jabot. He had violet colored-eyed and glasses.

"I hope your O.K. I really didn't mean it..." you said looking down with your face still red

"I told you... it'sh fine. Please don't worry." he said

"I'm New York." You said introducing yourself to him

"It is very nice to meet you. I am Austria."

"Please excuse me I have to find my brother." You said and bowed your head and walked away still with your head down

Meeting up with your brother, America, you see your sister Rhode Island dancing to a song on the dance floor.

"Hi brother!" You said smiling finally looking up

"New York!" He said and bear hugged you

America started to talk to you. You looked back over to where you bumped into that country. He was still there, talking to another country. He saw you and waved.  
>You blushed and looked back at your brother.<p>

"Hey, New York, are you listening?" America asked

"Yes, I'm sorry... you were talking about your heroic self right...?" You said

"Good, you were listening!" he said and continued to talk

You started to think about Austria. He was very handsome. Looking down at your shoes you day dreamed about you and Austria. You let out a sigh. For about an hour you stood with your brother and kept looking back at Austria. Each time he looked even more handsome. You blushed the entire time with having your mind set on Austria. _It could never happen_ you thought.

**Hours Later...**

You saw your sister Rhode Island and Canada rush out of the closet with their faces completely red. America was obsessing over how cute of a couple they were.

Poland put his hand in the hat moving the contents around and then held out the hat for you.

"It's, like, totally your turn!" Poland said choosing you

You put your hand in the hat. It was a picture of a piano. You had no idea what it mean't so you held it up.

"Who's item does this belong to?" You said

"That'd be me." Austria said standing up

Poland grabbed you and Austria's arm's shoving you two into the closet.

"7 Minutes you two!" He said and closed the door

It was completely silent. The only things that went through your head was - _Oh my gosh! I'm in here with Austria! _  
>You felt in all honestly, you were doing a freaking happy dance in your mind about it but you didn't want to say anything.<p>

"So... Ms. New York, how are you?" Austria asked breaking the silence

"I-I'm fine..." You said

It became quiet again

"Austria... I-I want to say something to you and I hope your not offended but... I l-l-lo-lo..." You tried to say it but your mouth didn't allow it

"Ms. New York?" Austria said getting closer to look at you

"I l-looo" You tried to say again

"What are you trying to say? I can't understand?" Austria said

"I love you!" You yelled

Immediately you covered your mouth.

"I'm so sorry..." You whispered almost so quiet no on could hear

He hugged you.

"I find you to be very cute," He whispered in your ear "you're a very _interesting_ girl."

Your face turned red. He kissed you without your consent. He placed his arms around you pulling you closer. You draped your arms around his neck. Your tongues tangled together in a fight for dominance. Naturally he won and explored every bit of your mouth gaining a moan from you. He had tugged loose the white bow around your neck and kissed every part that was revealed your creme colored skin near your collarbone. He nipped at one part which made you gasp. The was a red mark somewhere near the smack dab middle of your collar bone.

The door swung open. America took a picture.

"Whoa! Amazing New York!" He said a shocked expression on his features.

Both of your faces turned red. You and Austria walked out of the closet with your heads down and faces red but holding hands. Sitting on the couch, whispering to each other. You retied the bows and made it look semi-clean. Except for that stupid hickey.

You proved yourself wrong-

It _could _happen after all...

**Alfie: I have the urge to eat cake now. Don't ask why because I don't know...  
>Nate: Only you... *looks at word count*<br>Alfie: WHAT THE FUDGE? WHY DID YOU SMACK MY HEAD?  
>Nate: It's only 980 something words!<br>20 minutes later  
>Alfie: Look it's up to like 1,000 plus words!<br>Nate: Yeah, thanks to me. **


	6. France?

**Written by AlfredFeliLovi**

**Edited by Feli Beilschmidt**

**We don't own Hetalia we just own Belize!**

**7 Minutes in Heaven  
>Nate: Y'know I do have the right to slap you right?<br>Alfie: Oh no, it's an angry Nate!  
>Nate: Oi, Cathy just hit me I deserve to let off steam!<strong>

You arrived at the Vargas home with your little brother and little sister. You fixed your red blouse and black knee long skirt. You rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" You heard from inside

The door opened and there appeared Italy

"Hello Belize, Spain, and Peru!" He said

"Hello Italy" you said

"Come-a on in-a" Italy said "We are putting up the final decorations."

Romano was in the main room putting up the decorations.

"Belize, I'm going to help put up the decorations. Watch Peru" Spain said to you

You nodded to him. Peru went over, sat on a chair and took out a notebook and pencil and began to draw. Peru is usually always quiet and busy with drawing so you're never worried about her. You went over to the refreshment table and grabbed a glass of wine, then sat on a chair. Sighing, you placed your chin on your hand. You looked around to see the other countries and cities filter into the room. Some countries such as Russia and Austria entered the room. France then entered the room. You've been in love with him since you were a little child. You would watch him from afar. You've always loved how he acts and the way he looks. He was a gentleman around you and others. The one thing that you loved the most was his smile. He wore a nice white dress shirt with a black pinstripe vest and black pants. France looked over at you and smiled. You blushed and became flustered not knowing what to do. You just smiled back to him. He started towards you and you became even more flustered.

"Bonjour, m'lady" France said to you

"H-hello" you replied

He kissed your hand ever so slightly, and then looked up at you. You blushed and smiled at him. He smirked and escorted you into a glass room. It was beautiful with the flowers all lined up outside of the window. You could see everything. You walked up to the glass window, placing your hand on the glass, looking out with an amazed look on your face. France came up behind you, wrapping his hands around your waist. You can feel his breath at your neck.

"France?" You asked quietly while turning your head to look at him.

He kissed the back of your neck multiple times.

"What if someone comes in?" You whispered

"I have locked ze door. There is no need to worry" He whispered into your ear. You turned your head and looked back out the window as he kisses your neck. You wished that it wouldn't end.

**Hours Later...**

You saw New York and Austria walk out of the closet with their heads down. You spotted the little hickey in the middle of New York's collarbone. France came back from his run with America. He leaned over the back of the couch to whisper in your ear;

"Let us hope you get me" he said

You slightly nodded as Italy mixed up the contents in the hat and placed it on your lap. Reaching in, you pull out a small piece of paper that had some words on it. You opened it up and tried to read it. Looking at France, his mouth turned into a big smile. France led you to the closet door. The two of you walked in.

"7 Minutes-a you two!" Italy said before closing the door.

A second later, France was kissing you. You placed your arms around his neck as he picked you up; he held you by your thighs as you wrapped your legs around his waist. You unbuttoned his vest and dress shirt, placing your hand on his chest. He licked your collarbone, nipping at it every now and then. He pressed you against the wall, grinding his hips into yours. You moaned. He unbuttoned your blouse, slipping it over your head. France licked your lips, hinting for an opening, as you gradually open your mouth for his entrance. The two of you fought for dominance, but France won. He explored your mouth. He pulled away, the two of you panting. France licked around your neck, kissing it.

The door opened with a flash of the camera.

"Big-a brother France is-a naughty!" Italy exclaimed as he looked at you and him. Poland came up, glancing around the corner to see the two of you. Your face turned red but France tried to hide you from them, since your shirt _was _unbuttoned… He looked at you.

"Shall we continue later?" he whispered to you, and smirked. You nodded to him and smiled. He buttoned up your shirt and you fixed his. Returning to the couch, your brother walked over and tried to pull you away from France but you wouldn't budge.

"Go away, hermano" you said to Spain.

He looked at you, and then walked away. You sat on France's lap as you continued to watch the rest of the game.

**Later That Night…**

You continued where you left off.

**Alfie: I apologize but... we had to switch the chapters around 'cause Nate has an epic writers block and I already had all of my chapter beginnings ready to be finished. (Nate is slow...)  
>Nate: *smacks back of Alfie's head* Oi! I take offense to that! I get writer's block all the-<br>Alfie: *pulls Ita-chan's curl*  
>Nate: CHIGII! <strong>


	7. Romano?

**Written by AlfredFeliLovi**

**Edited by Feli Beilschmidt**

**We do not own Hetalia, only Argentina!**

**7 Minutes in Heaven**

Walking to the home of Italy, you were wearing your favorite orange ankle long dress, white one inch heels, with your wavy black hair going down to the middle of your back, and glasses. You were confident as you rang the doorbell to the Vargas home. Romano appeared at the door.

"Uh, Welcome-a to the party" He said beginning to blush

"Hi" You replied, also beginning to blush

The two of you stared into each other's eyes for a minute. It was love at first sight. Italy then came over.

"Don't-a fall in love to quickly! Don't let-a the lovely lady stand out-a side." Italy said

"I'm-a not in-a love!" Romano replied to Italy, his face becoming redder.

Romano walked you into the mansion, bringing you into the main room.

"Erm… So, I'm Romano" He said introducing himself

"I'm Argentina" You said, looking down beginning to blush

"I'm-a sorry about that. My brother is a little drunk…" He said also looking down, his face becoming red.

"It's ok, my brother Spain becomes drunk sometimes" you replied

Both of you looked up at each other at the same time

"Um" you two said in unison

"You go first…" you said becoming flustered

"Um… well… would like to chat with me over a glass of wine?" He asked

"Sure" you replied

Romano escorted you over to the refreshments table and grabbed two glasses of wine. He then brought you to a quiet room with a wooden table and two chairs.  
>He pulled out one of the chairs for you to sit down, and then pushed you in, and he placed the wine on the table. He turned on a light and sat down across from you.<br>The two of you chatted, at first it being a little awkward but later becoming easy to talk to each other.

Italy walked into the room, breaking the mood.  
>"Hey, Romano... Can you tend-a to the door for-a little" Italy asked "I'm-a little busy with showing-a our guests around-a and helping out"<br>Romano looked at him and then back to you. He sighed.  
>"I'll only do it for a little while" he said<br>"Thanks Romano!" Italy said

Italy left and the two of you continued to talk. You were interrupted about 7 times before Romano got very angry.  
>"<em>Che Palle<em>! Italy get the door! I'm done with getting it!" Romano yelled

Romano sat back down at the table and chugged the rest of his wine.  
>"Romano... please don't get angry... it's nice of you to help out" you said, smiling towards him.<br>"I-a shouldn't be interrupted-a" Romano said  
>You looked solicitously at him, wondering what to do.<br>Getting an idea, you got up and locked the door so that you and him couldn't be bothered. He looked at you with a questionable look on his face. You turned around and walked back over to the table, sitting back down.  
>"Now no one can bug us" you said joyfully.<br>Romano stared at you in disbelief. You looked at him, wondering what he was thinking. He turned away, his face turning red. You got up out of your seat and went over to him. Lifting up his chin, you kissed him passionately. He slowly got up while you were still kissing him and pushed you against a wall. He unzipped your dress, leaving yourself bare. Romano licked up and down you body. You slipped his tan shirt over his head. He trailed back up your body, licking it all the way and nibbled on your ear. He then licked your lips, hinting for an opening, as you allow, and the two of you fought for dominance. He won and explored you mouth. You unbuttoned his jeans and took them off. The two of you slid down onto the floor. He pulled away, looking back at you. Panting, you smirked. He leaned back down and nipped around your collarbone. You moaned from the pain.

**Outside of the Room...**

"Excuse-a me, have you seen-a Romano" Italy said, asking multiple people.  
>Each person shook their head. Italy was becoming worried. Japan walked up to Italy and said;<br>"Italy, I think I heard your brother in a room down the hallway"  
>Italy walked down the hallway and heard some moaning and banging from inside of the room. He tried turn the doorknob but it wouldn't open.<br>"Romano! I-a need your-a help!" Italy yelled  
>There was no response. Italy became more worried. He knocked loudly on the door.<br>"Romano!"  
>"<em>Vattene idiota<em>! I'm-a busy!" Romano yelled back to Italy.  
>Italy backed away from the door. He looked down and went back to the main room.<p>

Japan looked at Italy.  
>"Well, what happened" he asked.<br>"We'll have to play-a the game without-a him" Italy said sadly.

**Inside the Room...**

Romano looked back at you.  
>"Do you think they'll stop now?" you asked<br>"Si" Romano replied and leaned back down to continue his kiss.  
>And the two of you continued for a <em>long <em>time...

**Alfie: OH NO! I ONLY HAVE 949 WORDS!  
>Nate: What has only 949 words?<br>Alfie: See? *gets back of head smacked*  
>Nate: I smacked you with a fish just so we're clear.<br>Alfie: Of course I totally want to smell like fish... Wait, why?  
>Nate: So you can stay away from Iggy.<br>Alfie: NO NEVER! You can't get me to stay away!  
>Nate:But all I hear is banging coming from inside of the closet.<br>Alfie: Shh... Our audience doesn't need to know what I do in the closet... but I do need to say that we need more air freshener  
><strong>**Nate: *Smacks Alfie again with fish*  
>Alfie: STOP HITTING ME WITH A FISH! I HATE HOW FISH TASTE AND SMELL!<br>****Nate: *Face Palm smacks Alfie again with Fish.***


	8. Spain?

**Nate: Hey, hey Alfie! Wanna get a drink, since I'm writing this chapter. *Ita curl turns into a question mark***  
><strong>Alfie: Sure.<strong>  
><strong>Nate: Duude, you're , like, totally wasted!<strong>  
><strong>Alfie: Oh god, am I catholic or Protestant? What if I'm *hic* an Atheist?<strong>  
><strong>Nate: We just had a little sip from Cathy's Red B<strong>**ull!  
><strong>**Alfie: Nyroron~**

**RomaniaXSpain**

You had your favorite black short-shorts and black tee on. You had your music on a perfect volume. Yep, this was your perfect night away from your brothers and sisters. You sighed in relaxation the only thing that would make this night alone would be a giant crate of tomatoes or , like, some pasta. There was a knock at the door.  
>"Coming-a!" You opened the door to reveal Spain holding a giant crate. In red letters it read 'tomatoes'. He was struggling with the weight of it.<br>"H-Hey..."  
>"Hey, here-a let me get that-a for you." You held your arms out expecting the box to be handed to you but you were gently pushed aside. He placed his butt on top of the crate of tomatoes you were supposed to gorge on.<br>"Nuh-uh, you're not eating these until you come with me to Italy and Romano's party." He said clearly. In his hand was a piece of cloth that looked like a really tight tee. You tried to push him out. Truly, you tried but his fat tomato eating ass just didn't budge.** ( Not bashin' on Spain or anything, I just wonder where all of the tomatoes go...) **His green eyes looked happily into your unnaturally golden yellow ones. You sighed and went to your room to change. The outfit you wore was a mini-skirt with striped stockings and a shirt that slid off both shoulders with a white tank-top under. Spain looked kinda embarrassed when he saw you. Well, you were really into ripped jeans and stuff, so it'd only be natural for you to have a tattered mini-skirt right? You tugged slightly on his jacket when you had trouble putting on the sandal-like heels.  
>"S-Spain...I need-a help," You said meekly.<br>_**A FEW MINUTES AFTERSS...**_  
>When you reached the party your brothers were talking to various people. You could see it through the window. You were slightly shivering. The weather was getting really bi-polar lately. Spain handed you his jacket. You gave it back. Then, it turned into a fight of keep away. The person who could keep it near the other person for the longest won. Italy opened the door and your most played song on your iPhone played.<br>_**You rushed in and onto the dance floor. You were the second or third to dance.**_  
><em><strong>I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just tryna find ya<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've been like a maniac insomniac,<strong>_  
><em><strong>5 steps behind ya<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit<strong>_  
><em><strong>Check please...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause I finally found the girl of... my dreams<strong>_  
><em><strong>Much more than a Grammy award,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's how much you mean to me<strong>_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
><em><strong>You could be my it girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby you're the shit girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lovin' you could be a crime<strong>_  
><em><strong>Crazy how we fit girl,<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is it girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>Give me 25 to life<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just wanna rock all night long,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And put you in the middle of my spotlight<strong>_  
><em><strong>You could be my it girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're my biggest hit girl<strong>_

_**Let me play it loud**_  
><em><strong>Let me play it loud like...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh oh oh oh [x2]<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me play it loud<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me play it loud like...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh oh oh oh [x2]<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me play it loud<strong>_

_**You can't help but turn them heads**_  
><em><strong>Knockin' them dead<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dropping like flies around you<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I get your body close not letting go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hoping you're about to<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tell them other guys they can lose your number<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're done!<strong>_  
><em><strong>They don't get another shot cause you're... love drunk!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like a TV show playing reruns<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every chance I get,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm a turn you on<strong>_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
><em><strong>You could be my it girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby you're the shit girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lovin' you could be a crime<strong>_  
><em><strong>Crazy how we fit girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is it girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>Give me 25 to life<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just wanna rock all-night-long<strong>_  
><em><strong>And put you in the middle of my spotlight<strong>_  
><em><strong>You could be my it girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're my biggest hit girl<strong>_

_**Let me play it loud**_  
><em><strong>Let me play it loud like...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh oh oh oh [x2]<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me play it loud<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me play it loud like...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh oh oh oh [x2]<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me play it loud<strong>_

_**[Bridge:]**_  
><em><strong>Can't seem to stop you from... running, running<strong>_  
><em><strong>Through my, through my mind, mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just keep it coming, coming<strong>_  
><em><strong>Til' I make you mine, mine<strong>_  
><em><strong>You've got that something, something<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna be with girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're my greatest hit girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just say this is it girl...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hey baby...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't you know you're my it girl<strong>_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
><em><strong>You could be my it girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby you're the shit girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lovin' you could be a crime<strong>_  
><em><strong>Crazy how we fit girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is it girl,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Give me 25 to life<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just wanna rock all night long<strong>_  
><em><strong>And put you in the middle of my spotlight<strong>_  
><em><strong>You could be my it girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're my biggest hit girl<strong>_

_**Let me play it loud**_  
><em><strong>Let me play it loud like...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh oh oh oh [x2]<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me play it loud<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me play it loud like...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh oh oh oh [x2]<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me play it loud<strong>_

_**Let me hear you singing like...**_  
><em><strong>Oh oh oh oh [x2]<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everybody in the crowd<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me hear you singing like<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is it girl.<strong>_  
>You were dancing like crazy all throughout. The song switched and Spain grabbed your hands and dipped you.<br>"Woah!" you were taken by surprise. It was Assassin's Tango. You checked your pockets for your phone, it wasn't there. You just remembered something crucial, Spain had groped you on the way here. So, now you knew why.  
>You had your hands entwined with his. At one point you had wrapped your legs around his waist so he could dip you. Everyone was watching. You lost your grip and fell on your butt. Everyone gasped but you stood instantly.<br>"You okay?" He had whispered in your ear. You looked at him with a frustrated look on your face and blew slightly on his ear.  
>"Just peachy," you said sarcastically. He took steps forward and you stepped backwards. Everyone in back of Spain looked impressed. You slid one foot slowly so your shoulder nearly touched his waist and he pulled you back up. Big sister Slovenia was very impressed with your ability to learn and you put it to good use. In all honesty you had no idea what you were doing. You saw Mr. &amp; Mrs. Smith and learned the dance by watching numerous videos. Only a minute left, you sped up. You slid your foot in a half circle and kicked lightly at his foot. The song was on loop. You licked your lips and repeated the progress like someone would in a waltz. You moved closer to him and put your legs between his. He wrapped his leg around your waist and went higher until it touched your thigh and he placed it back down.<br>"Well, I don't intend on losing your interest, you've certainly kept mine." Spain said seductively. There was that sped up minute again. He spun you. He dipped you and placed his hand on your lower back. The song stopped and he lost grip and dropped you.  
><em><strong>MINUTES LATER<br>**_"Hey, Romania can you pick something from the hat?"  
>"Okay..." You quirked a brow and got a cherry tomato apparently. Of course you knew who it was. It was Spain. You walked into the closet then make the shirt go off both shoulders to accidentally reveal a lacy pink bra strap. You shut the door behind you and wait for Spain to come. Spain came in lookin a little drunk but he was always like that. He abruptly kissed you on the lips. He slipped his tongue in and pushed you against the wall.<br>You wrapped your legs around his waist so you were higher. He removed your shirt to show a tiny white tank-top and you unbuttoned his shirt. You had your hands tangled in his chocolate brown hair and parted for air.  
>"How long?" You panted.<br>"Since Romano introduced me to you." You kissed him again, only this time he let you in. You explored his mouth. Felicano opened the door and screamed. America snapped the picture.  
>"SPAIN! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER!"<br>"_FRATELLO! _I INITIATED IT! LOOK, SEE NO HICKIES! WE WERE JUST KISSING!" you screamed. You practically shirtless didn't help the situation. Italy shut the door and screamed to put your clothes back on. Spain buttoned his shirt and helped you put yours back on. America knocked and let you guys out. You ran out blushing. Spain had been holding your hand. Italy went to Germany for complaining. His replies to the complaints were, "She's old enough to have a boyfriend." or "My sister did the same and I'm not complaining."  
><em><strong>AFTER THE PARTY<br>**_Spain walked you home and you two ate tomatoes together. You slept next to him on the couch while watching Mr. & Mrs. Smith and then Spain spent the night. Safe to say, you two make a great couple whether Italy likes it or not.

**Nate: Yess! Finally Done!**  
><strong>Alfie: *Smacks Nate with a frying pan*<strong>  
><strong>Nate: OUCHIE! What did I do?<strong>  
><strong>Alfie: Two weeks seriously? It takes you two weeks just for one chapter?<strong>  
><strong>Nate: Silence hooker!<strong>  
><strong>Alfie: Hey it was only a blooper for Hetalia Paint It White! <strong>


	9. Sweden?

**Written by AlfredFeliLovi**

**Edited by Feli Beilschmidt**

**We don't own Hetalia! We just own Albi!**

**ALFIE: I apologize but we had to switch the chapters around because I drew a blank on the other chapter I was writing... I'll get back to it sooner or later...**

**7 Minutes in Heaven**

Hugging Sweden, he looked down at you. You smiled to him and hugged tighter.  
>"I love you Sweden" you said smiling, shoving your face in his long blue trench coat.<br>He looked at you and hugged you back. You looked up at him, still smiling.  
>"Let us go to Italy's and Romano's party together!" you said "It'll be fun!"<br>"Yes" he said and nodded  
>You kissed and hugged him once more, then left to get some nice clothes.<p>

You found a nice black sun dress that went down to your knees, a little red rose clip in your hair, and black one inch heels to finish it off. You put your silver hair into a pony, and left to return back to Sweden.

You entered the room where he was and a big smile spread across your face.  
>He wore a tail coat with a red dress shirt underneath and black tie.<br>Running up to him, you hugged him again.

"You look very handsome! We should go to the party now. Brother France is waiting for us" you said pulling Sweden out the door.

**A Couple of Minutes Later…**

You arrive at the home of Italy and Romano. You pressed the doorbell and knocked. Romano opened the door and welcomed the two of you into the main room.

You looked around for your brother and spotted him. Running up to him, still dragging Sweden, you hug your brother.

"Little Albi!" he said and hugged you back.

He shook hands with Sweden, smiling at him.

"I see you two are still happy with each other" he said, referring to the two of you being love birds. Practically everyone knew.

"_Oui_ brother" you said smiling, turning to Sweden and kissing him.  
>There was a small smile on Sweden's face.<br>You turned back to your brother, said your good-byes, and left to find something to do.

Sweden went over and started to some of the Nordics. You accompanied him and chatted with them also.

The party lasted a long time until anything interesting happened other than Luton running to Scotland to hug him and both of them falling… Luton being face down on the floor and Scotland… in between her legs. Scotland's face turned dark red. It was a good laugh.

Sweden requested your hand for a dance. You accepted and he led you to the dance floor. Sweden knows that you love dancing because you once told him that when you were small, brother France always danced with you so dancing always brings back good memories and makes them too.

**About an hour later…**

Feliciano opened the door and screamed. America snapped the picture.  
>"SPAIN! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER!"<br>"_FRATELLO! _I INITIATED IT! LOOK, SEE NO HICKIES! WE WERE JUST KISSING!" Romania said. Italy shut the door and screamed for Spain and Romania to put their clothes back on. You hugged Sweden's arm tightly as the two of you sat on a couch with some other countries. America knocked on the door and there bolted out Romania and Spain. You spotted Italy complaining to Germany.

Poland grabbed the hat and shoved it towards you. You gripped Sweden's arm tighter and looked towards him. He stared at you, but you could tell he was worried.  
>"Maybe I shouldn't play… I mean that'd be rude, disrespectful, and show that I don't love Sweden. I love him with all of my heart."<br>"Just, like, grab something and you might get lucky!" Poland said while he grabbed your hand and stuck it in the hat.

You pulled out a small beaded bracelet. It had blue beads with the middle bead being a Swedish flag. You smiled, letting out a big relief sigh, grateful that you got Sweden.

Both of you went to the closet.  
>"Seven minutes only!" Poland said and closed the door.<p>

Sweden slowly leaned toward you and slowly kissed you on your cheek like he was savoring the time you had. He slowly moved to your lips. You unbuttoned his tailcoat and grabbed his tie, pulling him closer. He pushed you against the wall and both of you slid to the floor. He nipped around your neck. He slipped the straps off of your shoulders. You took off his tie and unbuttoned his red shirt, placing your hand on his warm chest. You could feel his heart beat rapidly even though he didn't say a word.  
>"<em>Je t'aime Suède<em>" you whispered into his ear as he licked around your neck. He bit your lip for an opening. You allowed him in as you fought for dominance. You lost, Sweden exploring your mouth. He pulled away.  
>"<em>Jag älskar dig också<em>" he said and leaned forward again, exploring your mouth some more. He pulled the hair tie out of your hair, letting it fall onto your shoulders.

Poland opened the door and the rest of the Nordics were peeping inside to see the two of you.  
>"Oh gosh…" you said and your eyes grew big.<br>You looked past Sweden to see all of them looking at you and him. Sweden was still faced you, with his face deep red and a worried look on his face.  
>"Whoa! Sweden you look like you were really getting into it!" Denmark exclaimed.<p>

You buttoned up Sweden's clothes and put the straps back onto your shoulders. You smiled to him in an apologetic way. He helped you up and fixed your ponytail. The two of you left the closet with Denmark following, asking questions. Sweden gave Denmark a long stare, making Denmark finally stop asking questions. You sat on Sweden's lap and watched the rest of the game.

**NATE: We're going to take some time off to write chapters 10-19.  
><strong>**ALFIE: Oh gosh... that's a lot of thinking... I only have to write 11, 13, 15, and 19 (heehee and Nate has to write the others)  
><strong>**NATE: Ugh...**


	10. Estonia?

**Written by AlfredFeliLovi/Alfred Kirkland/Eridan Peixes**

**Edited by Nate Enless/Feli Beilschmidt/Sollux Vantas**

**We don't own Hetalia, we just own Genova**

**7 Minutes in Heaven**

Looking into your microscope, you inspected the leaf. You wrote down some information on a notepad. Italy walked into the room.

"Hey… Genova… you've been in-a here for months. You always have the lights off and a couple of small desk lights on. I think you should-a take a break from science and math-a. Come to me and Romano's party-a!" he said.  
>Looking up from your microscope and notes, you looked over the top of your glasses as they slip a little down your nose.<br>"Brother… many people try to get credit for scientific discoveries. Science does not wait," you explained.

He became sad and looked down. You turned back to your microscope and continued to inspect the leaf. Your arm was grabbed and you were being pulled out the door. Yelling, your eyes began to adjust to the light and you looked to see Italy pulling you.  
>A big smile was on Italy's face.<p>

He brought you to your bedroom and went through your closet searching for something. He pulled out a purple skirt and white blouse. You were forced to put it on. He put your long brown hair in two braids that went down to your collarbone. The finishing touch was a purple shawl.

You observed your outfit, thinking it made you look very pretty.

"You look-a gorgeous!" Italy said. You sighed and said, "Fine I'll go to the party."

Italy smiled brightly and dragged you downstairs.  
>Some people looked at you as you went down the stairs. You began to blush from some embarrassment.<br>Italy brought you a glass of wine. Finding a chair, you sat down. You took sips from your wine as you looked around to see who was there.

You noticed a very handsome person. He wore a tuxedo and had blonde hair, blue eyes, and glasses. You blushed at the sight of him realizing you really like the way he looks.

You got up out of your seat and started over to him. Someone else walked up to him and you were cut off. Becoming a little angry and sad you stopped. You looked down and thought for a second. Turning back, you went to sit on your chair again. You had a couple glasses of wine by the time you were drunk. Chatting to yourself about your science project, the person walked up to you.

"Excuse me?" he asked.  
>You looked up to see the person.<br>"Hi there!" you said  
>He looked at you becoming worried.<br>"May I sit next to you?" he asked.  
>"Si" you replied.<br>"I'm Estonia," he said, introducing himself.  
>"I'm Genova. It's a pleasure to meet you," you said.<br>"I saw you drink a lot of wine so I got a little worried, but you seem fine," Estonia said.  
>"Yeah I'm a little depressed" you replied.<p>

He asked why and you gave him an excuse. The two of you chatted away for about an hour. It was very enjoyable and it turned out that he has good looks, is smart, and is kind.

**Hours Later…**

Poland opened the door and the rest of the Nordics were peeping inside to see Sweden and Albi.  
>"Oh gosh…"Albi said from inside the closet.<br>"Whoa! Sweden you look like you were really getting into it!" Denmark exclaimed.  
>Sweden and Albi left the room with Denmark behind them, asking questions.<p>

Getting up, you found the hat and stuck your hand in, pulling out a small piece of folded cloth. You unfolded it to see what it is. Looking at it, you noticed the cloth was Estonia's flag. You showed it to him and laughed. You pulled him into the closet and closed it.

He stepped away from you and went to one side of the closet. You felt around the closet.  
>"Where'd you go?" you asked.<br>There was no reply. You moved around trying to find him. You touched Estonia's shirt.  
>"Found you!" you said trying to look at him.<br>You heard him release a long sigh.  
>"What's the matter?" you asked in concern.<br>"It's nothing...," he replied.  
>You wrapped your arms around to hug him. Estonia looked at you.<br>Slowly you removed his glasses and backed away to the wall and smiled as you looked at him.  
>He squinted to see you. Estonia started to move towards you to grab his glasses out of your hands.<br>"_Nuh-uh!_" you waved your finger and slid around him. He raised his eyebrows and moved quickly to snatch his glasses from your grip.  
>You kept moving around the closet to keep him from taking the glasses. He kept lunging for the glasses. Then, you tripped over your feet and fell onto the floor. He fell over your feet and onto your lap.<br>"Oh! I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed.  
>You started to laugh, "It's O.K.," and you smiled.<p>

Estonia blushed and took his glasses, placing them back on. Just when he started to get up, the door started to open.

"Hello, like, here's the two love birds!" Poland said to them.  
>You started to laugh some more as Estonia quickly got up and patted his clothes to look more presentable, his face getting redder.<br>You got up and kissed him on the cheek.  
>"Thank you, Estonia. I had fun," you said to him happily.<br>He looked at you with a surprised look. You grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch to watch the rest of the game.

**ALFIE: I apologize to our fellow readers… we were busy with stuff and in all honesty… I was just lazy to be typing up a story. I hardly knew where to begin on any of the chapters… So anyways, we'll try to upload some more chapters!  
>NATE: AND GOG STOP ASKING FOR CHARACTERS. Excuse me, please, no more requests. We have everything planned out. We'll try to do as many characters as possible. We're sorry if you do not see your favorite character. We're people too. We have lots of things to do... well, I know I do. Thank you, honestly, I'm grateful that most of you take the time to read this and give a review. Really, thank you so much.<strong>

**Love,**  
><strong>Alfie &amp; Nate.<strong>


	11. Greece?

**Written by AlfredFeliLovi**

**Edited by Feli Beilschmidt**

**We don't own Hetalia! We just own Peru.**

**7 Minutes in Heaven**

Placing on a pink long dress with flower designs decorating it, white flats, and leaving your long black hair down, you go to your brother and sister to the Vargas party.

**A couple of minutes later…**

You big sister rang the doorbell to the home.  
>"Coming!" was heard from inside.<br>The door opened Italy appeared at the door. "Hello Belize, Spain, and Peru!"  
>"Hello Italy" you big sister, Belize, responded.<br>"Come-a on in-a. We are putting up the final decorations" Italy said.

You sat down and started to draw some random doodles. It didn't last long until you ran out of paper to draw on.

You looked around for a piece of paper. Losing hope, you go up to Italy and tap him on the shoulder.

"Yes? What-a do you need Peru?" he asked.

"Do you have any paper that I can draw on?" you ask in a soft tone.

"I have a lot of paper in the office. It's upstairs, down the hallway to the left, and in the first room to your right" Italy explained as he pointed to the direction of the stairs.  
>More people entered the house so you rushed to get to the second floor and to the office.<br>Once you got some paper that was lying around on the desk in the office, you left to go back down to the party.

When walking back into the main room, you bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry" you said and looked down.

"It's O.K." the person responded.  
>You raised your eyebrows as you watched a cat rub up against the person's legs.<br>Looking back up, you saw a person with cats on his shoulders and on his head. His brown hair was above his shoulders. He wore a white t-shirt and beige cargo pants and had green eyes.

You raised one of your eyebrows while you inspected the cats.  
>"I like cats" he said.<br>You slightly smiled "I do too." You stared at him and his cats.  
>"I'm Greece" he said.<br>"I'm Peru" you responded.

Then, you looked down and realized that you still had the paper. Getting an idea, you tug on Greece's sleeve and ask him to sit with you.  
>He nodded and you enter the main room and find two seats to sit down in.<br>Greece sat down and began petting his cats that we on him. You began to draw him a picture of cats.

After you finished drawing the picture, you handed it to him. The party was in full swing right about now but he didn't mind that he was sitting down. Greece was entertained by his cats.

"So what are the cat's names?" you asked.  
>He looked at each one of them. "This one's name is Ginger, this one is Pillow, this one's name is Jack, and this one," he held up a black cat with white paws "her name is Peru."<p>

Your eyes widened as you started to blush. Turning your head to look at the ground you say in a quiet voice–"that's nice… thank you very much."

The both of you stayed quiet for a little bit longer until Italy made an announcement for the girls to leave the room and the boys to agree on something. He didn't specify what the something _was _but you obeyed and left the room.

After a couple of minutes, they opened the door back up and invited all the girls back into the room.  
>America shoved a top hat in the direction of Luxembourg. She reached in a pulled out a piece of paper.<br>You raised an eyebrow and then realized what game you just got stuck playing. You frowned as you watched until it was your unlucky turn to pick from the hat.

**After a while…**

Poland opened the door to the closet. "Hello, like, here's the two love birds!"  
>You watched as Genova and Estonia exited the closet, Genova giggling and Estonia's face was red.<p>

Poland skipped over and grabbed the top hat. He shoved it in your direction and you stiffened.

Hesitantly, you reached into the hat and pulled out a small locket. You opened it up and saw a picture of a cat in it.

Glancing at Greece, he got up from his seat and grabbed his cats, bringing them to the closet. You followed him in and the two of you sat down on the floor.  
>"7 minutes you two!" Poland said.<p>

Once the door closed the only noise you could hear was the purring of the cats. You shift uncomfortably and looked over at Greece who was looking at the Peru cat. You looked down at the ground and twirled your hair with your finger.

Greece looked up at you and leaned forwards. He kissed your forehead and leaned back.

Your eyes grew big as you placed your hand on the spot he kissed you and looked back up at him.

"Thank you for the picture" Greece said.  
>You shrugged and looked at the Peru cat. "You're welcome. It was my pleasure."<p>

It went quiet with the only sound being the purring of cats. You wished that the seven minutes were up already. Looking around, you tried to think of something to talk about.

He leaned back over and hugged you. You raised your eyebrows.

"I'm copying what Peru cat is doing," Greece said. You looked down at your legs to see Peru cat stretching over your legs.  
>"She's giving you a hug," Greece explained. You slowly nodded and looked back at Greece. He was looking at you with a concerned look in his eyes. You smiled and petted the cat. He smiled and pulled away, taking the cat and placing her on your lap. You stared down at it as it was purring, making your legs feeling funny from it. She looked pretty happy just by sitting on your lap. You smiled and looked at Greece, wrapping your arms around him and hugging him tight. "Thank you. You make me feel better."<p>

Just then, the door opened and Poland looked in to see you. Italy looked in from around the corner.  
>"Hi-a Peru!" he said.<br>You un-wrapped your arms and placed them on the cat, beginning to pet her.  
>"Aw, like, I was expecting more," Poland said "you two are, like, lame!"<br>You placed the cat on your shoulder and tugged on Greece's sleeve. The both of you got up and left the closet. You grabbed around piece of paper from the office upstairs and began to draw Greece another picture of cats. He just studied the picture before until you finished the picture you were working on. You drew him multiple pictures while the rest of the game went on.

**ALFIE: Here's a Greece chapter! I hope you guys liked it. I'll try to get my other chapters done. Also, Nate… that was mean in the last author's note. It was like you were breathing fire as you typed it out. So mean… but it's true we do have all of the chapters planned out.  
>NATE: Pssh, no, love, I only hissed. I thanked them in the end for reading so that's good right? Anyways review. <strong>


	12. Norway?

**Norway?**  
><em><strong>ALFIE: WE'RE BACK AFTER A LOONG HIATUS!<strong>_  
><em><strong>NATE: YUP AND BOY ARE THESE GONNA BE OUT OF ORDER! (LATE BY 5 DAYS)<strong>_

You were causing a ruckus. And you didn't care. Norge, your boyfriend was being an idiot. He may been part of a family but so were you. That didn't give him the right to ditch you and come to this party with his brothers instead of you. You screamed.

"No Norge you don't _get_ it!"  
>"You're causing a scene Poltava," he said in a hushed tone.<br>"Good!" you began, "you love your family I get that." you smiled wryly. "I don't want to compete. I-I'm sorry."  
>You were running outside before you knew it. Your thigh long braid trailing behind you. You sat in your car and turned on the ignition. Your favorite CD began to play.<p>

_**I'm at a payphone trying to call home-**_  
>Next.<br>_**Beauty queen of only 18 she had some trouble with herself**_  
><em><strong>He was always there to help her<strong>_  
><em><strong>She always belonged to someone else<strong>_  
>You began to cry. You didn't close the car door. You closed it gingerly. Your white hair began to get messy from all your crying and running. The song was over by the time you stopped crying. All that was left were sad little sniffles along with tear stains on your gigantic gray hoodie and on your jeans. Your intense blue irises looked around for a mirror. You must have been a mess from all the crying. Eyeliner, smeared. Nose, sniffly and red. Yup you were a hot mess.<br>You fixed your make up, turned the car off and walked back to the party. There was a game going on. Norway was sitting on the couch far from the excitement. Greece and Peru walked out of the closet. Norway looked at you and vice versa. You walked over.  
>"Hey I-" he and you said at the same time. You gestured for him to go first.<br>"About earlier, you were right," that's a first, "Maybe I can spend less time with Iceland and the others. They're not kids anymore," damn. You shook your head furiously. Before you could retort, Italy shoved a hat into your face. You pulled out a picture of you and Norway hugging underneath a weeping willow. It was taken when the two of you were both first dating. You were in the SwedenFinland stage. Making you two the most horny couple out of the Nordics. You sighed and walked to the closet. You walked in with Norway following. Once the door shut turned to face Norway, who was pointing to something.  
>You looked up and saw a mistletoe hung on the ceiling. You gave him a peck on the lips. Apologies were said and lips were locked.<br>=_**OUTSIDE THE DOOR OF SMEXY HOT SMEX**_=  
>"Oi Den, ya sure they're not gonna fight again?" Scotland asked as he gulped down a shot. He was concerned for Norway, you could beat his ass any day. Denmark showed no concern and played "I Can't Lie" by Maroon 5 near the door.<br>"Pssh, Norge'll be fine."  
>=<strong><em>BACK IN<em>**=  
>You ironically lifted a leg up into the air as the two of you kissed. You bit lightly at his bottom lip. Dominance, that was a fight neither of you won. He licked his lips and pinned you to the wall. You were short on breath. He kissed your forehead, and continued down to your collarbone. Norway bit down on your on tanned skin hard enough to draw blood.<br>You whimpered in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The blonde released your arms. You unbuttoned his shirt and he unzipped your skinny jeans. You unbuckled his belt. He stopped you.  
>"I'm not stripping this time," he murmured seductively into your ear. He pulled everything on your lower-half off. Your sock, panties, and jeans all peeled off with ease by skilled hands. Luckily, your hoodie reached down to mid-thigh. You stared at his toned body, for someone so feminine, he was one packed guy. You pushed your bodies close together and kissed him ferociously. You flipped your positions so your back was to the door and his was against the wall. You both slid down with Norway's back against the cold wall, and you still pressed again his body.<br>"So am I forgiven?" he asked through pants for air. You nodded. He pulled your hair to push your lips together.  
>As you kissed him, you continued unbuckling his belt again, and straddled him as he dryly thrust into you. You separated the kiss to moan in pleasure.<br>"Aaah! _Fuck!_" he murmured naughty phrases of his native language in your ears as he kept going. The more skin to skin friction, the two of you made, the louder you moaned. You clawed at his back.  
>"O-Oh, m-more Norge!" he pulled out when the door was letting in light. He tossed your jeans at you, urging you to hurry and out everything back on. You and Norway both rushed to put your clothes back on. Once the door opened enough to let a head peek in, you sat next to him. Denmark peeked through.<br>"Damn! They were faking!" Denmark groaned.  
>"We weren't," Norway said blatantly. You blushed and covered your face. Your boyfriend pulled you out of the closet and onto the couch. You sat on his lap.<br>"You lied, you said the closet was soundproof."  
>"Well, do you want to continue in your soundproof car?"<br>Hot_ damn_. You were so getting major sex time tonight.

**NATE: AAGGH... I'M BLUSHING. And to viewers, sorry I'm so _flaily. _It's my personality. yeah so here's some porn for you. We haven't updated in a while almost a whole year!  
>ALFIE: Yeah, Nate's got a crap ton of stuff to write so she'll be writing slightly out of order.<br>NATE: due to FFN rating regulations, I cut it kinda close with this chapter... ahm... getting kinda rusty.  
>ALFIE: okay for fic updates here are our tumblrs. Nate's is sassyreilee. Mine is morgansempai.<strong>


	13. Scotland?

**We don't own Hetalia. We just own Luton.**

**ALFIE: I think Scotland is totally freakin' radical so I wrote this radical chapter. Be radical with me.**

**7 Minutes in Heaven**

"Scotty," you call out to your boyfriend as you brush your long, brown, hair from the knots, taking a glance over to the bedroom door. Scotland peeked into the bedroom and smiled at you, "yes, Luton?"

You smiled at the sound of your name escaping his lips, "are you ready?" He nodded, "I'm just waiting for you." You nodded your head and placed the hair brush down onto your dresser and walked over to him, entwining your fingers with his, "alright, I'm done."

He inspected your long purple gown and white heels, "gorgeous," he murmured and leaned in, placing a soft kiss upon your lips. You fixed the tie to his suit and grabbed his hand, tugging it to signal him to the door. He followed you out of the house towards the car to go Italy's party.

**Arrival...**

You knock on the door and wait as it opens up to Italy smiling, "Luton! Scotland! Welcome-a to my party! Please-a come in!"

The both of you nod and step inside to the house. You notice the other countries already walking around the house. "We're fashionably late" Scotland says lamely. You laugh, "_right_."

After greeting all of your friends, the two of you make it over to the refreshment table where there is some punch. Scotland scoffed, "where's the booze?" You shook your head and laughed, "I don't think Italy really wants drunk people roaming around his house." Scotland raised an eyebrow, "but I'm good at containing my alcohol. I'll go ask him about it." You nodded and watched him go towards another room, leaving you at the punch table.

You grabbed a small cup and look a sip of the liquid, enjoying the taste of it. You hummed to the beat of the music that was playing as you scanned the room of the countries dancing around. After another minute Scotland came back with a large smile plastered onto his face and a bottle of whiskey in his hand, "I got some!" he chirped. You smiled, "wow... maybe he has trust in you," you laugh. He nodded his head and grabbed two cups off the table, "will you be having some?" You shook your head, "no. Someone has to be the designated driver if you _do_ go over board with the alcohol."

He nodded and placed a cup back down, then turned to you and placed a kiss on your lips, "alright. More for me."

**Later...**

You sat down next to Scotland in silence at a table as a game was being played with some of the countries.

"Oi Den, ya sure they're not going to fight again?" Scotland ask with a gulp of a shot. Denmark brushed it off, "pssh, Norge'll be fine."

You glanced over at the door that the two entered into for the next seven minutes. Poland looked over at you and held the hat out "hey, like, I think you should totally go next."

You raised your eyebrows in surprise and pointed at yourself, "_me_?" you ask. He nodded, "yeah." You looked at the hat and shrugged "alright."

Scotland looked over and wrapped his arm around your shoulders, "make sure to pick me," he whispered into your ear and took another shot. You nodded and stuck your hand into the hand, feeling around the different objects on the inside.

Removing your hand, you pull out a small Scotland flag. You furrowed your eyebrows, "I don't get how this hat thing works... all the girls are getting who they want to get... not that I'm complaining..." you say and stare at the little flag. Poland shrugged, "you're all just lucky."

Scotland patted your back, "more fun for us!"

Moans were heard from the closet. You're eyes grow wide, "I don't think... I want to go in there..."

Denmark peeked into the closet. After a few seconds you watch as the two scurry out of the room with Poltava's face flushed. You frown, "Scotty. I don't want to go in there now." Scotland frowned, "they couldn't have _finished_. So it shouldn't be messy..."

You're face grew red, "Scotland!" He shrugged.

Poland grabbed both of your hands and pushed you two to the closet, closing the door. You scrunched your nose to the smell that was left in the closet. Scotland licked his dry lips, "well then... if we just get over the smell..."

You shook your head, "it smells bad." Scotland sighed and placed his hands upon your arms, rubbing soothingly, "it's just seven minutes. Just try to last it." You nod your head. He moved his hand and lifted your head up with his finger, placing a small kiss on your lips. You place your hands upon his chest and slowly circled your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, molding your lips with his. He placed his hands on your hips and tilted his head, licking your bottom lip. Closing your eyes, you part your lips slightly, letting him sneak his tongue into your mouth. He rubbed his tongue on yours, earning a soft moan. Slowly, he moved his tongue around your mouth, tasting what he could. You entangle your fingers in his deep orange hair and lightly tug on it.

The both of you pull away for air. He hummed, "I love you." You smiled, "I love you too." He leaned in for another kiss, kissing lightly again. You move your hands and rest your arms on his shoulders, kissing him back slowly. His lips tasted of the whiskey from a few minutes ago. You smell a little of the alcohol smell escaping his lips.

Denmark peeked into the closet at the two of you, "gross," he mocked with a smile. The two of you look over at him. Scotland raised an eyebrow at him "it's not like you haven't seen kissing before, Den"

You laugh at the pout Denmark gave back. The two of you left the closet breathing in the fresher air, "it smells so much better out here," you say as you look at Scotland. He nodded in agreement. The two of you took your seats back at the table. "Shot?" he offered and held up the empty glass and the half-empty bottle of whiskey. You shook your head "no, thank you." He shrugged, "more for me."

**ALFIE: Ayo! Thank you for waiting so long. I sincerely apologize for everything! I love you all for reading this! Thank you so much for the support from you guys. I've been writing some kpop stories so forgive me... I'll try to type up a few chapters or something. Thank you. I love you all and my sincerest apologizes.**

**NATE: Sorry for these hiatus'. We've been caught up in everything in our lives. Hopefully we will get more chapters out to you guys soon.**

**ALFIE: P.S.: Remember to leave comments on our chapters! They make me a really happy cookie!**


End file.
